They are the Future
by Eleyni17
Summary: The story of a group of highschoolers as the zombie apocalypse strikes Switzerland, how will those three seniors save their lives and help others? Rated M for strong language and adult themes in later chapters!


**A/N: Hey guys, my pen name is Eleyni Belvue. This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me! I hope to get this story up and running. I'd appreciate it if you guys review, whether negatively or positively! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead. The only similarities should be some events in the plot line. All characters are mine exclusive, so please respect that!**

* * *

><p><span>They are the Future <span>

_Prologue_

This is our story. Their story. Everyone's story. The story of how we are still alive, and what we, they, had to go through to be where we are now.  
>For those that have met them, they are what everyone remembers of the two years of oblivion the human race had to face. In the cloudy days, they were the sun that everyone needed to see, they were the crutches those injured and weak people would use to stay up. They were all that we needed in order to survive and keep strong.<br>Not many that have met them are still alive, but those that shared moments with them in the past two years will never forget what they were like. What they still are like. Her beauty, her green eyes and pitch black hair. His blue eyes, slender figure and blonde hair. His brown hair and aquamarine eyes, the teasing smile always on his lips. They were everything for us, they still are, wherever they are in the vast, destroyed world.

For those reading and listening: they are out there. We are out here. We have survived, look up and live again.

Their school was rather segregated. They were the elite of the society and attended the International High School, which was located on the hills just outside the center of Zurich city. All those that attended that school came from different towns and areas of Switzerland, each having to take public transport to get to school. No one really belonged there. They walked the golden city with their black and white uniform, recognizable from miles away, disliked by the Swiss.  
>Within their school, there were cliques, elements of dislike and ridicule amongst nationalities and behavior. It was hard to come in contact with other people other than for academic reasons. All it took to get rid of those prejudices was the tragedy that fell upon us.<br>They really did not know each other before the critical day. None of them or their group really did.

Her name was Eleyni Belvue. Half French, but had lived in Italy for a long time of her life. She passed unobserved, known simply as a particularly smart and academic person, with some hobbies. She could always be seen on the third floor, outside of the library, chatting and laughing with her two best friends: Sonia and Marie. She enjoyed the company of a group of guys as well; the most relevant to this story is Chris. Chris and Eleyni had been friends since ninth grade, had enjoyed a couple life for a short amount of time in tenth grade and then kept being "friends". They argued often, more than often, due to his arrogant nature and tendency to make claims that she could contradict easily. Though to others she seemed rather fragile and refined, she was loud, sharp and too blunt for her own good.

His name was Gabriel Reynolds. British and German. Everyone knew him, whether they liked it or not. He was tall, blond and had blue eyes. Charming for most girls and teachers fell for his respectful act. He was the opposite: rude and filled with a sense of superiority. He was never near the third floor, but enjoyed his friends' company on the ground floor, where he would be seen by everyone. He and Eleyni only interacted in their only common class, German. They never talked, and if they did, they remained cordial and respectful towards each other, not wanting to start some war that would most obviously break out between them. She thought of him as a jerk, he thought of her as a nerd. Worlds apart.

His name was Matthew Maxwell. Fully British, so British he drank tea every day. Another person that went unnoticed, at least until you met him. He wasn't particularly brilliant, or charismatic, but held some sort of charm, a charm that Eleyni had been after for three full years of high school. They were friends back in ninth grade, but had not talked since then, limiting themselves to cordial salutes when entering German class. He had many friends, and was part of the largest clique in the school. Even though he appeared to have fun with his friends, in his aquamarine eyes always had this "veil of dissatisfaction", or so Eleyni liked to say.

German class was the only thing that linked those three seniors together. At least until that day. Until March 17th of year 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize it's not very action filled, but it's only the beginning! ****R&R!**

**Eleyni17**


End file.
